A Long Way To Home
by JaddaMc
Summary: The Cullens left two weeks ago leaving a brocken upset lifeless Bella there is only 1 more thing she can do to get them back. Track them down. But how is she going to find them? Please R&R first fanfiction take it easy on the reviews plz
1. Preface

Preface

Its been 2 weeks since _he_ left. I dont know how I coped, every day seems like a eternity, every eternity seems to last FOREVER. I don't think I can keep it up any longer, pretending nothing has happend because it has. It's killing me more than any one thinks it is. I had a boyfriend who was a vampire, a best friend who was a vampire and a whole second family who were vampires. Like I said HAD and never will again, unless I do somthing about it. But what can I do I don't know where they went. All expect 2. Alice and Jasper. But will Jasper still feel guilty of what has happend. Oh well its my only hope i'm falling apart here, half way through falling appart. I am allready half dismanteled. I have no more hope so I've made up my mind i'm tracking them down, all of them.


	2. Chapter 1

All I knew was Alice and Jasper were with Tanya, Carmen, Eleazer, Kate and Irina in Denali. Well that is the only info I had that will lead me to them. All I needed was a phone book of Denali and I knew just how to get one. Charlie.

"Hey Dad." I said to the very supprized looking Charlie.

"Oh, Hey Bells Are you okay?" Charlie replied knowing I only talked to him or anyone eles when I wanted somthing.

"Um, I just wondered if you can get me a phone book of Denali from the station." I replied thinking of what my exuse was going to be. I wasn't going say that I was tracking down vampires to find the ...the... Cullens.

"Yer of couse Bells. What do you need it for any way."

"Homework." I lied.

"Yer fine i'll get one tomorrow" Tomorrow, Tomorrow

"Tomorrow" I wondered out loud.

"Bells thats the only time I can get it the station is closing in 20 minutes."

"Can't you get it tonight." If I was going to have a nightmare about the info I'm going to gather I might aswell have it as soon as possible.

"Well I guess so I have to pick somthing up any way so i'll just be off. I'll be back soon bells." Yes!

"Thanks dad."

So Charlie was going to pick up a Denali phone book for me I just had to find out what I was looking for. I was going to ring every Tanya, Carmen,Eleazar, Irina, Kate,T,C,E,I and K in Denali. The only thing I knew was this was going to take a while. Oh well I was going to find them wasn't I?

20 minutes later Charlie walked through door with what I hoped was the phone book.

"Hey,Bells I got the phone book want me to bring it up for you."Charlie shouted up to me.

"Yes Please." Was all I could say whilst I was in my deep trail of thought. Charlie Knocked on my door and brought the phone book in, silently.

I started in the T section. There was Tobys, Tillys, Tabis and finily what i'd been looking for Tanya.

_Tanya Adams 67392736529_

_Tanya Britton 35464749273_

_Tanya Coombes 45383749372_

_Tanya Davidson 45473920473_

_Tanya Gilbert 3749373843_

_Tanya Lowde 53748392673_

I tried them all in the same way

"Hello"

"Hi"

"Is Tanya speaking."

"Yes"

"Is Alice and Jasper there please"

"Um we don't have a Alice or Jasper living here. I think you may have the wrong number."

"OK. Thank you"

"Bye"

The rest of the night continued like that in till I came to one name.

_Tanya Denali 53627384925_


	3. Chapter 2

It was the next day in till I got to ring Tanya Denali. Charlie said I had to call it a night and finish my so called homework tomorrow. Thank god today was a saturday this was going to take a while.

It was 11 o clock by the time I started searching again. I went strait to the page I bookmarked, the page with Tanya Denalis number on. I dialed the number allmost imediatly going wrong a couple of times and then some one picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi is Tanya speaking" Id said this sentence many times allready.

"Um no I'll just pass it on to her."

"Whos speaking at the moment?."

"Kate" Kate, Kate the word repeated in my head. This was looking good.

"Hello" Spoke a new voice

"Hi was just wondering if you had a Alice or Jasper staying with you."

"Yes we do. Do you want one of them?" Alice could it rearly be her?

"Alice, please."

"Hello." Said a very famililia, cheary, high pitched voice.

"Alice is that you?"

"Bella"

"Yes its me Alice I am so glad I got to you."

"Ok. First thing first how on earth did you get this number."

"Yellow pages."

"Wait 1 sec Bella" I hered Alice shout somthing to Tanya that sounded like 'Tanya Your numbers in the yellow pages you know'. " Ok Im back. Why did you call?"

"I'm falling appart here Alice. I just needed to see you again."

"But he will kill us and you." I think she knew how much _his_ name hurt me.

"Oh well. Im half way to dying here Alice. Like I said im falling appart."

"Bella, Bella its ok we'll come to you as soon as we can."

"No I want to come to you and go find ...Ed...Edw...Edwa...Edwar...Edward."

"Bella I don't know were he is"

"But we can find out. Alice I want to come to you."

"Ok Bella you win. I'll book you a flight right away how long do you think it will take for you to get to seattle"

"Maybe 1 hour and a half"

"Ok theres a plane departing in 2 hours i'll meat you at the airport in denali."

"Thank you so much Alice. I cant wait to see you." I was atchally going to see them again. I was the happiest I have been in ages.

After I called Charlie to tell him I was going skiing in Alaska with some friends, witch I never had, in Phonix I drove the hole ride to seattle buzzing and jumping in my seat.


	4. Chapter 3

**I will be uploading lots of chapters tonight. I have got a lot of spare time on my hands.**

The plane ride to Denali seemed to take a eternity, but the shortest eternity I have had since _he_ left. I wondered wether Alice would have changed, but I suppose she a vampire and she doesnt change does she. I had many things to think of on the plane ride including wether we would find_ him_. Most of the thoughts were making my hole unbearable. But the pure fact that I was going to see Alice today mostly kept me in one piece.

When I got to Denali I was in such a rush to get of the plane I fell a few times, somtimes taking people with me. But that had nothing to do with the balance problems it was the fact the faster I ran, the faster I would see Alice. But when I got off the plane it was not the child-like pixie face, I wanted to see that greeted me. It was Tanya, Kate and Eleazar, I recognized them off a pitcher in Carlisles study the first time I went to the Cullens house with...But I wasn't go to think about that. Not now.

"Hello,Bella" The girl I thought was Tanya greated me.

"Hi, its Tanya isn't it?"

"Yes. I'm Tanya and this is Eleazar and Kate. Alice is outside with Jasper, Irena and Carmen. Jasper still feels guilty about your birthday you know?"

"I hope Alice has told him I don't blame him for anything that happened that night."

"Yes she reminds him all the time. Shall we go find them there just by the car."

"Lets go."

It was a good job I was surrounded by vampires because I keeped tripping over every one. That had EVERYTHING to do with my balence problems. I think Alice had already told them that because not one of them asked me. When we got outside I imedeatly searched for Alice and found her learning on the side of a yellow porch. I wonder who got her that? She came running up to me at human speed with Jasper following behind and kissed me lightly on my cheek. I hugged her so hard that is she was a normal person I would of chocked her.

"Alice. I can't belive your hear. Well I can't belive I'm here."

"Calm down bella other wise i'll get Jasper to do it for me."

"Okay, Okay" I said whilst I let go off her."Jasper you know I don't blaim you for any thing that happend my last birthday."

"But it was Bella, and i'm sorry."

"Jasper" Me and Alice shouted together.

"Sorry." Jasper backed down.

"Ok come on lets get back to the house were all freezing you know." We all laughed including Jasper.

Though the drive back seemed quite short because there was a vampire driving we managed to cover ever one of the Cullens appart from _him_. Alice asked me what I had been doing but, of cause, I couln't say much. All I did was sit and cry, hugging my chest so my chest wouldn't fall apart. But I wasn't going to say anything about that. After that very short convisation we were at Tanyas very magnifisent house.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took ages to write and upload. I needed to do a LOT of research on the Denali coven.**

The house was an old, three story house and like the Cullens in the middle of a forest. The inside was just as amazing as the Cullens house once again with a canvas of graduation caps, I think its a vampire thing. There was many rooms but my biggest worry was wether they had beds. In a house of vampires who don't sleep you would think there would be no need for beds but yet every room had a double bed in there.

"Here you go Bella." Alices happy voice brock my trance as we walked in to another room. "You can take this room it's got mine and Jaspers things in but I'm sure it will be fine to sleep in. Here give me your stuff i'll put it away and you go and get somthing to eat."

"Alice. How long will be staying here."

" Well Esme and Carslisle were expecting us back in a week or two but because your here we'll be going back in a few days. Rosalie and Emmet are on another hunnymoon"

"Oh, Okay. Do they have food in? Or should I go get somthing?"

"Bella, we vampires at least try to look normal and we have to have food in for the accational guest like your self. Go on get down there I can tell you are hungry, and I know you will like what they have made you.?" She tapped her temples to remind me she can see the future but I wasn't going to forget that was I?

When I got down stairs I could smell Italian food, it remined me of my first trip to the Cullens, but Alice said I would enjoy it like I probably will.

"Hi, Bella. We made you Italian I hope you like it." Tanya told me.

"Thanks, for this and letting me into your house."

"Our pleasure."

I sat down with my plate of food and started eating. I must admit it was extreamly nice.

"So Bella I think we should tell you a bit more about us. Has any of the Cullens told you any thing about us?"

"Well Carlilse told me that you were the only other 'Vegi' Coven and thats all." I wasn't going to tell them what _he_ told me.

"Ahh, so you get our little 'vegi' joke do you. Well I'll tell you a bit more about us... I was changed in the 1000s. We don't have a year thats me, Kate and Irina. We were daughters of a vampire succubi, a beutiful female vampire who has sex with them before killing them, I soon got fed up of that life and tried a 'vegi' diet so I could try and resist killing the men after I had tried Irina and Kate had a go as well. After that Carmen and Eleazar joined us and tried the 'vegi' life style as well. A woman named Sasha joined us when we were succubi's but got killed by the voltorri because she created an immortal child, Vasilli, we all almlost got killed but because we knew nothing about Vasilli so they let us off and that brings us to today rearly. We have lived the same lifestyle but moved a few times. We started of in Slovakia then moved to Russia. Carmen and Eleazar came from Spain, then we all moved to Denali."

By that time I had finished my tea and Alice came dancing down the stairs.

"All your things are unpacked Bella and I have put a few more clothes in your section. My little treat to you. " Came the pixie voice that I had grown to attacted to in this last couple of hours after the weeks of seperation.

"Thanks Alice, I might go up to sleep now. I havn't had any sleep in weeks."

"Bella you poor girl. I'll come up with you and make sure your nice and comfy. You need lots of sleep for what we are doing tomorrow."

"What are we doing tomorrow" I asked when we were upstairs.

"My little treat to you. It will make you and some one eles happier."

The first person I could think of when she said that was _him_. But could we? Would we?


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry havn't uploaded in a long time. I'm writing another fan fiction 'Realization' You should cheak it out.**

I woke up from a dreamless night with Alice peering over me. It took me a few seconds to relize that I wasn't dreaming. Alice was there, and she had sommthing planned for me, I knew it. I sat up and saw Alices eyes were a long was away.

"Alice?"

"Oh, sorry Bella. I'm trying to see were Edward is. We are going to start to track him down." Normally that name would rip a big whole in my cheast. But I stayed mosty in place because Alice was the one saying _his_ name.

"What will he think of us being there? He said he diddn't want me anymore."

"You belived that?"

"Well, yer. Are you trying to say he did want me."

"Exactly."

"Then why did you leave? And why did he say he didn't want me?"

"Well, what he said to us was he wanted us to leave so you could have a normal life. And he said he diddn't want you because if Victoria came back and everyone belived he didd't want you than she would stop tracking you down because you wouldn't be his mate."

"Oh."

"Comes as a shock doesn't it.?"

"Yer but why diddn't any of you come back why did you all have to just disapear?"

"Edward. It was part of you having a normal life. Whitch I can say you diddn't."

"You were watching me!"

"I'm all ready attuned to you Bella. I saw you screeming mostly. And sitting with your arms around your chest. Why did you put your arms around your chest so often?"

"Its all part of the falling appart, Alice. I had to hold my self together otherwize I felt as if i was going to crumble." Just then my tummy rumbled. I hadn't relized how long it had been since I eat.

"You should go get somthing to eat Bella. We have got a buzy day ahead of us."

"Okay." Then I realized I was in the same clothe I wore yesterday. "But I should get changed first." Alice went whizzing round the room picking stuff up in till she put a pile of clothes on the bed.

"There you go. I'll see you down stairs." Alice went whizzing once again but this time out of my room and down the stairs.

I got ready quickly, wanting to set of as soon as possible, and went down stairs to join Alice, Jasper and the Denali coven.

"Hey, Bella. We have made you breakfast. Eggs, Beans and toast." Well this was impressive and very diffrent to my normal cornflakes.

"Thanks." I started eating my corn flakes Quickly and turned to Alice.

"So when we off?"

"As soon as your ready."

"Well i'm ready wanna head of then."

"Sure." We were out of the house in 5 minutes. Me, Alice and Jasper. Of course Alice wouldn't leave Jasper. I wasn't enterly sure were we were going but we were of me on the shoulder of Alice, of cause. But I didd't have to shut my eyes. I wasn't bothered how fast we were going. At least I was going to see_ him _again wasn't I?


	7. Chapter 6

**YAY! So I am finally uploading again. And I can't wait to get back on the road!**

We ran for ages threw forests and alleys, until we got to an airport. We had no bags... surly we were not going abroad.

"We are going to South Africa" Alice told me. "I have seen 'him' there"

"Um, ok" I replied. I really didn't have the energy to reply. My mind was over loaded with what to do when, If, we found him...

"Bella, don't worry" Said Jasper "I can feel it coming off you"

"Sorry" I replied.

We went up to the desk and asked for the first flight to south Africa. We boarded the plane and I fell asleep instantly.

**OK. Sorry thats not very long but It will have to do. I will try to right more tonight. No promises. PLEASE REVIEW. It makes me more motivated.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Heyya **

**I know you all hate me for not uploading but I have got a chapter ready and starting a new story. Check it out Its called The girl with red hair Please read it I think you will like it.**

**JaddaMc xXxX**

I don't know where the time went but standing right in front of me was Edward. Still as God like as ever. I ran into his arms but Alice pulled me away. Not one of them spoke. Alice pulled me back as Edwards Eyes turned a bright red. Edward leaped at my throat whilst Alice and Jasper tried to pull him away. But it was too late Edwards fangs were in my new. I tried to scream but no sound came out. He was sucking all the blood out of me. My vision went blurry and I could hear Alice.

"Bella, Bella, Bella" she said "wake up"

I opened my eyes to reveal that we were landing in South Africa.

"Come on Bella" she said in her pixie voice. "We have to hurry"

A we ran off the plane I saw a vacant stare in Alices eyes, Jasper grabbed by hand and kept walking as we left Alice standing in the middle of the airport. Whilst walking past the luggage conveyer Jasper grabbed our bags mid step. Wait, I only had a bag pack which was in my hand. Oh great, I have to wear clothes that Alice packed me.

Alice joined back with us as we walked into the car park.

"How apposed are you to Grand Theft Auto?" She said as she ran to a yellow Poshe.

"You're stealing it?" I questioned in shock.

"Just borrowing. Get in." She replied as we started driving on my trip to my home, my love, my reason for existence.


	9. Chapter 8

**WOW I've had tonnes of faves and subscriptions all in one day... really motivates me as a treat I am going to post another chapter. Please keep fave-ing and subscribing and reviewing it. And check out my other story The Girl With The Red Hair Its in the wolf blood category but I only put it there coz of the names I used... **

**JaddaMc XxXx**

Well this is pretty scary. I don't think Alice has any consideration for speed limits. 100 mph at least. Oh well at least ill get to Edward faster. I hope.

Jasper was on his phone trying to call someone. I don't know who but he kept giving worried glances to Alice and Alice back to Jasper. It was like their own conversation. They were so in sync.  
>"What?" I said so annoyed at their little conversation<br>"What do you mean?" She said so innocently  
>"I can see your little private conversation."<br>"What do you..." Alice said before getting cut off by Jasper.  
>"Just tell her, A" Jasper said simply<br>She said one word back to me and I could only think bad thoughts  
>"Rosalie"<p>

The fear was swirling round in my head. What had Rosalie done and how did this effect what we were doing, but before i knew the car had sped up we were going at max speed.  
>"Alice slow down!" I yelled petrified<br>"There's no time!" She yelled back.  
>After a few petrifying minutes she slowed down and pulled up in front of a tin shack.<br>Jasper ran inside and can out holding half a phone.  
>"This is why he wouldn't pick up." Jasper said with a bit of humour.<br>So it was Edward they were ringing. Why was his phone in this tin shack but he wasn't.  
>"What's happening!" I shouted.<br>"No time to explain." She said as she flung me on her back and started running. Instantly I felt sick.

I hate it when these Vampires do this!

**Slightly longer than the others I think because this is two chapters in one as a treat. Xx Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Keep the reviews coming; I love it as an extra special treat I have got a long chapter for you. Hope you like it and HAPPY EASTER!**

**JaddaMc xXxx**

Alice kept running for a few minutes in till i was feeling really sick.  
>"ALICE STOP!" I yelled.<br>"Jasper, keep going." She shouted as she slowed to a stop. She lowered me to the ground; I stood for a while then fell to the ground and was violently sick. I was sick for while before my view turned to black.

I woke in a big bed, sat up and saw Alice rush towards me.  
>"Are you okay, Bella?" Asked Alice<br>"I... I... I don't know?" I was still feeling quite sick.  
>"Did you have your eyes closed" She asked<br>"Well, yeah. I..." Mid sentence I jumped up. "Bathroom?"  
>Alice pointed to a door and I ran and fell to my knees next to the toilet.<br>"What wrong?" Alice shouted through the door.  
>Alice's phone rang and she picked up in seconds.<br>"Are you with him?" She asked as I stood up and walked out of the bathroom. I lay down on the sofa and listened to the conversation.  
>"She has just come out of the bathroom."<br>They were talking about me.  
>"I don't know. Don't tell Edward he will freak!" Don't tell him what? This was getting confusing and the speed that she was talking made my understanding difficult.<br>"Okay we will come as soon as she feels okay. Bye. Love you" And with a little laugh she hung up.  
>"Okay Alice. Tell me what's happening?" I asked. It was about time for some answers.<br>"Okay, so Edward was heartbroken and kept thinking that he had ruined your life. At the beginning he thought it would be best but it turns out it wasn't. Rosalie was fed up of Edward traumatizing himself and holding himself back from coming back to forks so Rosalie decided to make sure there nothing to come back for."  
>"She killed me off." I asked confused.<br>"She didn't say that she killed you... no Edward would never forgive her. She said that the Voltori caught you and found out that you knew about us."  
>I cut her of mid sentence.<br>"Who are the Voltori?"  
>I asked<br>"Like the vampire police I guess."  
>"Oh those, Edward never referred to them as the Voltori." I now knew who she meant<br>"Anyway, Rosalie's plan seriously back fired as Edward fought there was nothing to live for she he decided not to live."  
>"HE KILLED HIM SELF!" I was so scared and upset, what how could he. The tears started streaming and I couldn't get myself together.<br>"Bella, Snap out. He's fine. He was going to but he didn't he's fine, Jaspers with him."  
>I suddenly relaxed. He was fine.<br>"But we have to go soon Bella. If we don't show up he won't believe Jasper for much longer." Okay, we seriously had to go soon.  
>"As long as you feel okay." She said pretty concerned.<br>"Yes I'm fine let's go." I was lying but as long as I could get to Edward I was fine.

**Okay I think this is longer... Please review and I will post as fast as I am now. Tell me if you like it and whether you like the length. And remember check out my other story, The girl with red hair.**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okayyyy I know I havnt uploaded since easter but I am dedicated to finish this and I hope I will. Not the best chapter I have ever done but its not too bad. I hope you enjoy it!**

Maybe me getting carried whilst Alice was running full speed was not the best idea I ever had, especially when I was feeling like this, but it was a small price to pay for Edward to be safe. My eyes were clenched shut to stop my self from seeing all the trees whizzing by but I still knew we were moving by the wind in my hair. Apart from that I felt like I was flying though the air, it would of been great if I wasn't feeling ill.

Something felt weird in my stomach; a pressing, kicking, movement? Could this be why I wasn't feeling well? Am I, am I? A moment of worry over as I remembered I hadn't had breakfast and it was probably my tummy rumbling. Alice started to slow so I opened my eyes, maybe a bit to early as we were still at least travelling 30mph but it wasn't that bad. We stopped in front of a stone hut beautiful in its own way with flowers growing outside, bright green grass and trees, but the hut was still a hut. It darkened the place down. No door, no windows, just holes. But through the hole that was probably the door came two figures; Jasper looks exactly the same as when we left him. The other figure though had a darkness coming out from him, upset, heartbroken. Black bags under his eyes and scruffy hair but through it all you could still see what made him, him. The god like face, skin as white as snow.  
>"Bella!" He said in shock and denial. The voice of an angel I had been wanted to hear for ages. It was well and truly Edward.<p>

I walked towards him slowly; not knowing if What Alice had said was true about him not wanting to leave me. But as his foot took I step forward I knew it was. We were both were we had wanted to be for ages; a few footsteps away from each other, but it was still to far. I took another step towards him as the sharpest pain hit me in my stomach. It wasn't like before, to intense to be my tummy rumbling. As I crimpled over I fell into Edwards arms. This was supposed to be the perfect moment but the pain was so intense. Still I would rather have 10 times the pain and be in Edwards's arms then anywhere else right now.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Guys, you have no idea how sorry I am for not posting! I have so much homework and I actually kinda forgot about this…. I will finish this. At the moment I'm unsure where this is heading but I will get there. I think this will be a short chapter. So, here it is, the first chapter of the New Year. (2 months in)**_

I awake in a familiar and comforting place; the glass that filled the whole wall, the neutral walls and exceptional furniture, all perfectly polished and matching. The ginormous collection of music filled the other wall. There was something about this room that had changed and it wasn't just the big bed I was laid on that I had never seen before in this room. The eerie silence that filled this room wasn't the only thing that was uncomfortable. In my left arm is a tube, connected to a monitor. I don't know what its monitoring but the beeping noise is giving me a head ache.

To the right of me, sat so silently that I did not notice his presence until now; Edward. "Bella" He said in a voice as soft as silk.

"What is all of this" Lifting my left arm up as high as I can.

"Umm. Carlisle is just running a few tests" His voice was quite and I sensed a bit of worry in his voice.

"What for?"

"I think I should explain for my self" Striding in to the room, Carlisle arrives. He seemed a bit more collected than Edward.

"You see. When we were away, I kept in touch with Jacob. He wasn't so happy with it at first but we talked about once a week. I was checking up on you as I had noticed something strange on your birthday. When I was fixing up your arm, the blood didn't have its normal consistency. It came almost as water. Naturally I did some research and Jacob told me everything you were doing whilst we were gone. You didn't do much did you? Be honest. I still need to run a few more tests to be certain so I cant say what it is now though I do have a fairly clear idea."

"Wait… So Jake told you everything I did?" Shocked at the news of this that Carlisle would of heard of my lack on energy, the days Jake came and tried to make conversation whilst I sat, tears running down my face.

"Well I don't think he would of told me everything. There where only certain things that I needed to know. But enough about that for now." He started taking the tube out of my arm and turned the monitor off. "I think I have all the readings I need. We better go get you some food. I think Esme has something on."

_**I told you it would be short! Hope you enjoyed it. I will write soon! **_

_**JaddaMc XxX**_


End file.
